Current physical vapor deposition (PVD) processes uses targets as the source of deposited materials. Depending on the process recipe, the target may be used to deposit one or more material at a time, for example, a metal and a compound containing the metal, in separate layers. However, disparate materials cannot be used by varying the process recipe. In order to deposit disparate materials, for example, AlCu and TiN, the workpiece must be transferred between different process chambers. In high temperature processing, the time and delay while transferring between chambers can affect material properties such as grain size and interfacial properties.